4chanmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Wallpapers
To stop the wallpaper threads that happen everyday outside of /wg/, you can now just link to this collection and shout faggot at OP for not knowing about it. If there isn't anything you're looking for, try 4walled.cc. Rocky.jpg|A$AP Rocky - Live.Love.A$AP aop mammal.jpg|Altar of Plagues - Mammal mammal2.jpg|Altar of Plagues - Mammal 2 americanfootball.png|American Football - American Football 1369769058905.jpg|Animal Collective - Centipede Hz feels anco.jpg|Animal Collective - Feels 1366684718513.jpg|Animal Collective - Merriweather Post Pavilion 1366684906753.jpg|Animal Collective - Strawberry Jam Hospice_WP.gif|The Antlers - Hospice hospice.png|The Antlers - Hospice 2 afx.jpg|Aphex Twin drukqs.png|Aphex Twin - Drukqs Richard d james.jpg|Aphex Twin - Richard D. James 1363237513970.jpg|Arcade Fire - Funeral Arcade fire 2.jpg|Arcade Fire - Funeral (2) 33msak1.jpg|Autechre - Amber 1366684600029.jpg|Avery Tare and Panda Bear - Spirit They're Gone, Spirit They've Vanished a winged victory for the sullen.png|A Winged Victory For The Sullen - A Winged Victory For The Sullen bbng.png|BadBadNotGood - BBNG bbng2.jpg|BadBadNotGood - BBNG2 baroness yellow green.jpg|Baroness - Yellow Album/Green Album 1369767974262.jpg|Battles - Gloss Drop (1) 1386930389483.jpg|Battles - Gloss Drop (2) smile background.jpg|The Beach Boys - Smile 1365613203926.jpg|Beastie Boys - Paul's Boutique 1362096948504.jpg|Between The Buried And Me - Colors (1) 1366688187873.jpg|Between The Buried And Me - Colors (2) btbam.jpg|Between The Buried And Me - The Parallax II: Future Sequence 1359601213339.jpg|Black Moth Super Rainbow - Dandelion Gum Geogaddi.jpg|Boards of Canada - Geogaddi 1361746500490.png|Boards of Canada - Music Has The Right To Children 1369767004865.jpg|Boards of Canada - Tomorrow's Harvest boc.jpg|Boards Of Canada Hexagon boredomsvision.jpg|Boredoms - Vision Creation Newsun boris.jpg|Boris 1367333591235.jpg|Boris - Flood floo2.jpg|Boris - Flood 2 Burial_2.jpg|Burial - Burial Burial-wallpap.jpg|Burial - Untrue 1384297511406.jpg|Can - Future Days can.jpg|Can - Tago Mago Tmr2.png|Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band - Trout Mask Replica (1) 1367616076636.jpg|Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band - Trout Mask Replica (2) 1386929847376.jpg|The Caretaker - An Empty Bliss Beyond This World janedoe0.jpg|Converge - Jane Doe normal_cultOfLuna_salvation_1.jpg|Cult of Luna - Salvation cultOfLuna_somewhere_1.jpg|Cult of Luna - Somewhere Along The Highway 1 cultOfLuna_somewhere_2.jpg|Cult of Luna - Somewhere Along The Highway 2 1367333621232.jpg|Daft Punk - Discovery 1369007876717.png|Daft Punk - Alive 2007 1384310511611.jpg|Daft Punk daft_punk_vector_hd_widescreen_wallpapers.jpg|Daft Punk david bowie heroes.jpg|David Bowie - Heroes david bowie low.jpg|David Bowie - Low roads to judah.jpg|Deafheaven - Roads to Judah snbthr.png|Deafheaven - Sunbather Gradient sunbath.jpg|Deafheaven - Sunbather 1370044388196.png|Death From Above 1979 (1) 1367334904280.jpg|Death From Above 1979 (2) 1370043205334.png|Death Grips (1) 1386930272922.jpg|Death Grips (2) 1386930069468.jpg|MC ride 1385918891357.jpg|Death Grips - Exmilitary 1380841799485.jpg|Death Grips - Exmilitary 1386931468363.jpg|Death Grips - Government plates 1367366039986.jpg|Death Grips - The Money Store 1384297705388.jpg|Death Grips - True Vulture Bare 1364585670020.jpg|Earth - Earth 2: Special Low Frequency Edition earth.jpg|Earth - Angels of Darkness, Demons of Light 1 Explosions_in_the_sky.jpg|Explosions in the Sky 1386930179565.png|Explosions In The Sky - The Earth Is Not a Cold Dead Place eits.jpg|Explosions In The Sky - All of a Sudden I Miss Everyone Faust.jpg|Faust - Faust (1) Faust2.jpg|Faust - Faust (2) 1367611670957.jpg|The Flaming Lips - At War with the Mystics 1367333277561.jpg|The Flaming Lips - Embryonic 1371946521584.png|The Flaming Lips - The Soft Bulletin 1366685873100.jpg|The Flaming Lips - The Terror yoshima battles pink robots.jpg|The Flaming Lips - Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots cpt murphy.jpg|Captain Murphy between villains.jpg|Captain Murphy, MF DOOM & Earl Sweatshirt - Between Villains flylo.jpeg|Flying Lotus - Cosmogramma until.png|Flying Lotus - Until The Quiet Comes four tet.jpg|Four Tet - Rounds 1392150942117.png|Foxing - The Albatross 1366684858752.jpg|Frank Zappa - Hot Rats Giles_Corey_a_sleeping_heart_2.png|Giles Corey Oqpsm.jpg|Giles Corey - Giles Corey (1) 1378270778709.png|Giles Corey - Giles Corey (2) 1366687896799.jpg|Godspeed You Black Emperor - Allelujah! Don't Bend! Ascend! 1386930454017.jpg|Godspeed You! Black Emperor - 'Allelujah! Don't Bend! Ascend! (2) 1361746565406.jpg|Godspeed You! Black Emperor - F#A#∞ 1369767768859.png|Godspeed You! Black Emperor - Lift Your Skinny Fists Like Antennas to Heaven (1) 1377221569170.jpg|Godspeed You! Black Emperor - Lift Your Skinny Fists Like Antennas to Heaven (2) 1386930454017.jpg|Godspeed You! Black Emperor - 'Allelujah! Don't Bend! Ascend! (2) godspeedfists.jpg|Godspeed! You Black Emperor - Lift Yr Skinny Fists 1361747274508.jpg|Godspeed You! Black Emperor - Lift Your Skinny Fists Like Antennas to Heaven (3) lysf4.jpg|Godspeed You! Black Emperor - Lift Your Skinny Fists Like Antennas to Heaven (4) 1366684610548.png|Godspeed You! Black Emperor - Slow Riot for New Zerø Kanada 1367615779027.jpg|Godspeed You! Black Emperor - Yanqui U.X.O. mars to sirius.jpg|Gojira - Mars To Sirius demon days.jpg|Gorillaz - Demon Days plastic.jpg|Gorillaz - Plastic Beach grandaddy.jpg|Grandaddy - The Software Slump 1382563911333.jpg|GZA/Genius - Liquid Swords 1371943827854.jpg|Have a Nice Life - Deathconsciousness helios.jpg|Helios - Eingya htda.jpg|How To Destroy Angels - How To Destroy Angels turn on the bright lights.jpg|Interpol - Turn On The Bright Lights panopticon.jpg|Isis - Panopticon 1 panopticon2.jog.jpg|Isis - Panopticon 2 wr.jpg|Isis - Wavering Radiant 1366685548560.jpg|James Blake James_Blake.jpg|James Blake - Klavierwerke James_blake1.jpg|James Blake - James Blake archandroid.png|Janelle Monae - Archandroid joanna newsom ys.jpg|Joanna Newsom - Ys justice.jpg|Justice - † runaway.jpg|Kanye West - Runaway graduation.jpg|Kanye West - Graduation yeezy.png|Kanye West - Graduation 2 1385920592641.jpg|Kanye West - Power 1384486663688.jpg|Kanye West - The College Dropout kanye 3.png|Kanye West - Yeezus watchthethrone.jpg|Kanye West & Jay-Z - Watch The Throne 1361747202311.jpg|King Crimson - In the Court of the Crimson King 1364583902975.jpg|King Crimson - Larks' Tongues in Aspic 1377704979068.jpg|The Knife - Shaking The Habitual les des.jpg|Les Discrets - Septembre Et Ses Dernières Pensées 1364583861877.jpg|Lightning Bolt - Wonderful Rainbow aethetica.jpg|Liturgy - Aesthethica 1371621796920.jpg|MF Doom operation.png|MF DOOM - Operation: Doomsday 5244428252_1f483c8463_o.jpg|Madvillain - Madvillainy (1) 1380084784603.jpg|Madvillain - Madvillainy (2) all caps.jpg|Madvillain - All Caps Graffiti mezzanine.png|Massive Attack - Mezzanine 1367613680896.jpg|Mastodon - Blood Mountain 1362097026526.jpg|Mastodon - Crack the Skye 1362097062919.jpg|Mastodon - Leviathan 1367346359529.jpg|Mastodon - Remission melt banana fetch.jpg|Melt-Banana - Fetch 1361746964394.png|Merzbow - Pulse Demon the glow pt 2.jpg|The Microphones - The Glow Pt. 2 glow2.jpg|The Microphones - The Glow Pt. 2 (2) bitchesbrew.jpg|Miles Davis - Bitches Brew origin.jpg|Muse - Origin of Symmetry Muse.jpg|Muse - Origin of Symmetry Mbv2678.jpg|My Bloody Valentine - Loveless neurosis storm.jpg|Neurosis - The Eye of Every Storm neurosis rising.jpg|Neurosis - Given To The Rising jeff magnum.png|Jeff Mangum 1367333466384.jpg|Neutral Milk Hotel ITAOTS.jpg|Neutral Milk Hotel - In the Aeroplane Over the Sea (1) Itaots_pixels.png|Neutral Milk Hotel - In the Aeroplane Over the Sea (2) 1369007143867.jpg|Neutral Milk Hotel - In the Aeroplane Over the Sea (3) 1359030570287.jpg|Neutal Milk Hotel - In the Aeroplane Over the Sea (4) nick drake pink moon.jpg|Nick Drake - Pink Moon nico jaar.jpg|Nicolas Jaar - Space Is Only Noise theday.jpg|Nine Inch Nails - The Day The World Went Away nujabes luv sic2.jpg|Nujabes - Luv (sic) Part Two of montreal.jpg|Of Montreal - Hissing Fauna, Are You The Destroyer? no u.png|OFWGKTA R plus 7.jpg|Oneohtrix Point Never - R + 7 1366684954448.jpg|Oneohtrix Point Never - Replica 1387126723959.jpg|Oneohtrix Point Never - Returnal panda.jpg|Panda Bear - Person Pitch pelican fire.jpg|Pelican - The Fire In Our Throats WIll Beckon The Thaw 1386929870798.png|Popol Vuh - Hosianna Mantra portishead3.jpg|Portishead - Third purity ring.jpg|Purity Ring - Shrine 1371946512300.jpg|Queens of the Stone Age - Like Clockwork... 1361330840777.jpg|Radiohead - Kid A (1) 1386929766369.png|Radiohead - Kid A (2) 28044-radiohead-amnesiac.jpg|Radiohead - Amnesiac 1366685627047.jpg|Radiohead - Hail to the Thief 1361657686496.jpg|Radiohead - O.K. Computer 1367333554837.jpg|Radiohead - In Rainbows TKOL.jpg|Radiohead - The King of Limbs classics.jpg|Ratatat - Classics 1389217827195.jpg|The Residents - Not Available 1380986922255.jpg|Run the Jewels (1) 1382563709822.jpg|Run the Jewels (2) runthejewels.jpg|Run The Jewels - Run The Jewels ruralalbertahometowns1440x900.jpg|The Rural Alberta Advantage - Hometowns plains of the purple buffalo.jpg|*shels - Plains of the Purple Buffalo Sigger ross.jpg|Sigur Ros - Ágætis byrjun dopesmoker.jpg|Sleep - Dopesmoker (Reissue) melon colie.jpg|The Smashing Pumpkins - Melon Colline and the Infinite Sadness snowing.jpg|Snowing - Fuck Your Emotional Bullshit spiritualized.png|Spiritualized - Ladies And Gentlemen We Are Floating In Space 1360266883552.jpg|The Strokes - Is This It age of adz.jpg|Sufjan Stevens - The Age of Adz mich.jpg|Sufjan Stevens - Michigan sunn o.jpg|Sunn O)))) sunn o black one.jpg|Sunn O))) - Black One 1380991112711.jpg|Swans - Filth (1) 1361746626144.jpg|Swans - Filth (2) filth3.jpg|Swans - Filth (3) 1367623435306.jpg|Swans - Soundtracks For the Blind swansmyfather.jpg|Swans - My Father Will Guide Me Up A Rope To The Sky 1367257500508.jpg|Swans - The Seer sweet trip.jpg|Sweet Trip - Velocity : Design : Comfort talktalk.png|Talk Talk - Laughing Stock Speaking faces.jpg|Talking Heads original.jpg|Tame Impala - Innerspeaker Thee oh sees floating coffin.jpg|Thee Oh Sees - Floating Coffin young mountain.jpg|This Will Destroy You - Young Mountain yung.png|This Will Destroy You - Young Mountain (2) millions.jpg|Tortoise - Millions Now Living Will Never Die dive.jpg|Tycho - Dive vampire weekend.jpg|Vampire Weekend - Vampire Weekend Banana.jpg|The Velvet Underground - The Velvet Underground & Nico Rossz csillag alatt született.jpg|Venetian Snares - Rossz Csillag Alatt Született twiabp.jpg|The World Is A Beautiful Place And I Am No Longer Afraid To Die Wu-tang-clan.jpg|Wu-Tang Clan (1) 1371737963275.jpg|Wu-Tang Clan (2) wu.jpg|Wu-Tang Clan Crossing the Delaware wwea_wide_1.jpg|65daysofstatic - We Were Exploding Anyway wwea_wide_6.jpg|65daysofstatic 1396900467135.png|The Mars Volta - Frances The Mute